


Jongin puede bajar la luna

by yuyusoo



Series: ( Ganadores Votación 2016 ) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Pedophilia, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyusoo/pseuds/yuyusoo
Summary: Kyungsoo siempre espera la visita nocturna de ese hombre con alas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 3º lugar, 1º votación

*

 

«Cuando una criatura es capaz de bajar la luna por ti, pieza a pieza, sin metáforas entre líneas ni promesas vacías, sabrás que se ha enamorado de ti eternamente.»

 

La historia de Do Kyungsoo comienza con una pérdida; una importante y dolorosa, pero que fue amortiguada sorprendentemente rápido con un suceso mágico. Él, al menos, a esa edad le llamó magia; un año más tarde fue extraordinario hasta llegar a la descripción de paranormal o sobrenatural, cuando comenzó a manejarse mejor con el lenguaje. Kyungsoo se quedó sin madre y sin padre presente a la tierna edad que se cuenta con los dedos de una mano completa y otra con tres. Estuvo siendo llevado de aquí a allá por un par de meses, con ojos adultos sobre él teniéndole pena y hablando palabras de consuelo que en realidad no necesitaba ni entendía. 

Su mejor consuelo era Jongin.

Jongin y el roce de sus dedos fríos y delgados, largos, por su pelo, enredándose en él, bajando por su cara, por su cuello, por sus hombros menudos y sus brazos de piel tersa. La mirada de pupilas oscuras rodeadas de posas grises, de párpados pesados y pestañas ligeramente crespas; los cabellos revoltosos y rubios que caían sobre su frente o eran tirados hacia atrás con terquedad, los pómulos altos, la piel de bronce… se había memorizado su rostro mejor que el de su madre, que con el tiempo se fue borrando pigmento a pigmento, reemplazándose con un nombre en una placa, sobre el pasto pisado del cementerio o fotografías de otras épocas, en las que se le veía sonreír y el niño casi no podía reconocerla.

Cuando por fin tuvo un hogar más o menos estable, habían pasado ya dos años desde su primer encuentro con aquel hombre alado. Tenía una habitación pequeña con una cama incómoda que olía a humedad, un ropero con polillas y un velador bajo con una lámpara de luz amarillenta—todo aquello dentro de la casita roja que ahora debía ser su hogar, donde vivía la hermana mayor de su padre, pero a la que le costaba acostumbrarse. Las cosas buenas de aquel lugar era que no había absolutamente nada de atención en él, lo cual se traducía en poder pasar horas encerrado en su pieza, charlando o jugando con Jongin sin que nadie le preguntase nada, asumiendo que a esa edad era normal tener “amigos imaginarios”. Su tía lo llamaba a comer y lo despertaba para ir a la escuela y eso era todo lo que tenía de parte de ella; no le molestaba, no le entristecía, después de todo Kyungsoo siempre fue un niño callado que solo aceptaba cosas, sentía, pero luego dejaba ir los sentimientos y volvía a su estado de neutralidad. Así sucedía con sus interacciones humanas, al menos, porque Jongin tenía esa magia de hacer que sus emociones siempre fuesen más fuertes y duraderas de lo normal. 

Creyó que era su ángel de la guarda hasta que cumplió los 12 años.

 

*

 

—Me siento… extraño —murmuró una noche en que la luna brillaba fuerte a través de las cortinas, con su cabeza tratando de esconderse en la conjetura del cuello y el hombro de Jongin. Sus cuerpo completo se estremecía, y sus manos se aferraban una y otra vez de los brazos del otro, subiendo, bajando por su pecho, sin poder hallar el lugar adecuado en que dejarlas. Estaba semi-recostado en el cuerpo del otro, y a pesar de que algunos de sus compañeros ya habían comenzado a crecer con rapidez, él seguía estancado en su forma de niño, con sus pies apenas llegando a las rodillas de Jongin. 

—Quizá estás enfermo —dijo con su voz profunda y baja, encerrándolos un poco más en el capullo negro que formaban sus alas, las plumas rozaban sus piernas, como una caricia un tanto cosquillosa. Manos grandes lo sujetaban de su cintura angosta y con su edad aquello no era más que una forma de hacerlo sentir seguro y querido, sin pensar en otras posibilidades. Los labios del más grande se posan en su frente, no besándolo, solo sintiendo. —Estás muy caliente. Tienes fiebre.

—¿Crees que enfermarme así me haga crecer?

Una de las comisuras de la boca de Jongin se levanta, soltando un resoplido. 

—No lo creo, Kyungsoo. 

—¿Cómo llegaste a ser tan grande?

Pero esta vez no obtiene una respuesta verbal, solo un encogimiento de hombros mientras es mirado directamente a los ojos, con esas pupilas oscuras comiéndose las suyas y Kyungsoo ya se ha acostumbrado, es normal que de pronto Jongin solo lo mire con esa expresión que no sabría describir, y que hace al fondo de su estómago sentirse más pesado y tibio. Los dedos que se mueven por su cintura y espalda le dejan más cosquillas, le hacen soltar aire por la boca intentando no reírse.

—Tienes que avisarle a tu tía. 

—No va a hacer nada por mí. 

—¿Eso crees?

El chico asiente, decayéndose un poco.

—¿Te cuento un secreto? —murmura Jongin, porque sabe que los secretos siempre animan a Kyungsoo, le hacen estar atento y sentirse especial por saber algo que nadie más que tan solo ellos dos tendrían conocimiento. Ante este ofrecimiento, el niño levanta su cabeza y lo espera atento, con ojos grandes y cejas levantadas. —Tu tía es amargada porque no tiene alguien que cuide de ella.

—¿Un esposo? —pregunta, tratando de recordar si alguna vez la vio con un hombre, pero no. Siempre estuvo sola.

—Sí, como un esposo. Le gustan los hombres, quiere uno para ella que la haga sentir bien y adorada. 

—¿Qué le compre cosas y la bese?

—Eso y otras cosas—responde asintiendo, sonriéndole, y a Kyungsoo le gusta tanto esa sonrisa, para él es perfecta, la más linda y brillante que recuerda haber visto nunca. Le hace sonreír de inmediato también, a pesar de su malestar físico.

—¿Como lo que hacemos a veces?

—Más que eso.

Y con su candidez, Kyungsoo no sabe qué más se podría hacer. Piensa en las ocasiones en que se ha acurrucado con Jongin por horas, conversando, o las caricias que se dan por sus cuerpos, porque les gustan mucho a los dos. Las veces en que el hombre lo ha besado de diferentes formas, y cómo le han hecho sentir a su cuerpo, o cuando se han tocado donde nadie más que uno mismo debería hacerlo. También piensa en esa ocasión en que Jongin lo hizo sentir tan bien, a pesar de que no entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Se podía hacer más que eso?, se pregunta. Si es así, entonces…

—Yo también quiero hacer más contigo, si se puede. 

Jongin vuelve a dejar la frase colgando en el aire, sin responder, y el menor tan solo se vuelve a recostar en su pecho. Su cuerpo sigue sintiéndose extraño, débil, con frío, agotado. Lo único que piensa que podría ayudarlo a estar mejor es dándole un beso a Jongin, porque eso siempre lo tranquiliza, pero cuando pone sus manos sobre las mejillas del mayor, nota la incertidumbre en el otro, la indecisión, la discusión interna que siempre lo sigue justo antes o después de que hay un contacto íntimo con él. 

—Hyung… —le pide, solo con ese llamado, y Jongin parece rendirse como siempre acaba haciéndolo, acercándose y posando sus labios sobre los otros, humedeciéndolos y respirando a través de ellos.

Lo último de lo que es consciente, antes de desmayarse, es de la presión mayor de su cuerpo pequeño siendo apretado contra el pecho de Jongin.

 

*

 

Jongin no está.

No le gusta estar durante el día con él, nunca se aparece, en especial cuando hay más personas, pero eso no hace que lo extrañe menos mientras es analizado por ese médico de cara arrugada. Su tía no había tenido otra opción que llevarlo a que lo revisaran cuando se dio cuenta de que Kyungsoo apenas podía mantenerse en pie y temblaba como si hubiese nacido para eso. Al finalizar, y cuando por fin se pudo vestir, el hombre viejo comenzó a darle indicaciones a su tía de qué cosas debía tomar o hacer para poder mejorar, y que al parecer no era nada que lo fuese a matar… a menos de que no se siguiesen las instrucciones de cuidado bien. Mientras abrocha sus zapatillas comienza a escuchar la conversación, su rostro es inmutable y lo único que desea es estar envuelto por Jongin.

—¿Habla solo?—escucha al viejo preguntar—¿Qué edad tiene?

—Está en la mitad de los 13—responde su tía, con un tono casi como si fuese alarmado— No es normal que continúe teniendo amigos imaginarios a esta edad, ¿o sí, doctor?

—No estoy seguro. —Ambos le dan un vistazo mientras continúan charlando, como si no estuviese allí o no supiese que están hablando de él. Era normal en los adultos, siempre dejar a los chicos menores como si fuesen más estúpidos o no se diesen cuenta de nada. Por eso le gustaba tanto Jongin, él lo trató de igual a igual desde un principio. —¿Ha notado alguna anomalía en su desarrollo social?

—Claro que sí. No tiene amigos. Ni uno solo desde que cuido de él, hace ya tres años. No habla con nadie, y cuando lo hace, es solo en su habitación. ¡Como si hubiese alguien más con él! Al principio pensé que podía ser normal y que se le quitaría con el tiempo, pero no fue así.

—Me parece que este caso debería llevarse a un profesional. —El médico saca una hoja de una libreta y comienza a anotar cosas en ella, entregándosela a la mujer; Kyungsoo tan solo espera parado junto a la puerta. — Tome, mucha suerte y cuide la salud del chico. 

 

*

 

—Jongin puede bajar la luna.

—¿Quién es Jongin?

—No puedo decirle a nadie.

A Kyungsoo le gusta esperar todas las noches mirando por su ventana, con todas las luces apagadas; espera a alguien en particular que baja desde el cielo, desde el este, y aterriza en el techo de su casa en silencio, trepando hasta su ventana para entrar.

—¿Por qué no puedes?

—Me pidió que no lo hiciera, y como soy su amigo, no lo haré.

—¿Hace cuánto te visita?

Jongin es misterioso, Kyungsoo con sus trece años no podría describirlo de otra manera. Habla muy despacio, casi pareciera que no lo hace en su totalidad. Lo primero que hace al ver a Kyungsoo es abrazarlo fuerte, como si no lo hubiese visto hace años en vez de solo un día. Jongin le explicó una vez que en realidad para él sí es más de lo que imagina, porque el tiempo de donde él viene corre a una velocidad distinta. A Kyungsoo no le gustaba pensar en eso.

—Desde hace tres años.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez?

—Fue después de que intentase despertar a mamá y no respondiera.

Jongin ya estaba en su habitación cuando él volvió luego de ver a su madre tirada en el suelo del baño. Parecía como si tan solo se hubiese quedado dormida, joven como era y con una calma en su rostro que no tenía hace mucho. Envases de pastillas tirados alrededor de ella, Kyungsoo volvió a su cama y fue cuando la figura de Jongin salió de su escondite debajo de su cama. En un principio se asustó, pero cuando el otro le hizo una seña de silencio con el dedo, como si hubiese sido algo mágico, se tranquilizó.

—¿Sabes dónde está tu mamá ahora?

—Jongin me dijo que él se la tuvo que llevar. Que lo perdonara por eso.

—¿Cómo luce este tal Jongin?

Jongin es hermoso. A pesar de lucir como una persona cercana a los veinte, y Kyungsoo al verlo por primera vez apenas estar saliendo de los ocho, no pudo evitar el sentirse atraído infantilmente. Se siente especial estar con él, es como si Kyungsoo hubiese estado enamorado desde siempre de Jongin.

—Es muy alto, de piernas largas. Su cabello es desordenado, rubio, y algo ondulado y su piel siempre está fría. Viste con ropas extrañas, tiene dos alas gigantes, casi tan grandes como él, de plumas negras pegadas a su espalda. 

—¿De qué te habla cuando te visita?

—Siempre dice que no debería seguir viéndome, ni yo viéndolo a él. Me cuenta secretos de las demás personas y cosas que no debería saber. A veces dice que no va a volver, pero siempre acaba haciéndolo. 

A Jongin le gusta darle besos a Kyungsoo. Jongin dice que es malo, pero a Kyungsoo le causa gracia y le hace reír que cada vez que Jongin lo bese parezca arrepentirse al segundo siguiente, pero luego de un instante, lo está besando de nuevo. Kyungsoo sabe que es muy joven para ese tipo de cosas, pero con Jongin es difícil contenerse. A veces hacen algo más que tan solo besarse. Jongin dice que se come su vida con cada una de esas cosas, pero a él ya no le importa, sabe que es solo para intentar asustarlo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se queda cuando viene?

—Se queda hasta que me duermo. Siempre. Si viene alguien a mi habitación se esconde muy bien.

—¿Qué hacen cuando están juntos?

—Cuando no me cuenta secretos, me cuenta historias para dormir, se acuesta conmigo y crea un refugio para ambos con sus alas. A veces jugamos a un juego que le gusta.

Una vez, Jongin le dijo que él también vivirá por siempre. Dijo que eso pasaba cuando las criaturas como él se enamoraban de verdad, cuando era sincero y no solo deseos carnales como la mayoría, que tenía relaciones con humanos y luego los dejaban botados cuando se aburrían. Kyungsoo ya le pidió a Jongin que fuese él quien se lo llevase cuando muriera, pero en fondo sabía que, aunque no se lo hubiese dicho, Jongin lo haría de todos modos.

—¿De qué es ese juego?

—No puedo decirle.

—¿Qué más puedes decirme sobre él?

Kyungsoo quiere que la entrevista con ese hombre de lentes gruesos termine pronto, ya es de noche y no le agrada cómo el lápiz escribe tantas cosas en la libreta que sostiene por una sola respuesta que le dé. Probablemente le recetará medicamentos, como todos los anteriores especialistas, los que tuvo para analizar su supuesto trauma de quedar sin padres, los cuales no tomará porque la única vez que lo hizo Jongin no lo visitó. Ahora está ansioso, parándose y acercándose a la puerta, porque la noche anterior Jongin le trajo un regalo y dijo que ésta noche le traería otro.

—Jongin puede bajar la luna.

Mientras Kyungsoo camina por las calles oscuras a su casa, siente la presencia de Jongin sobre él escondido entre los techos, y aprieta su puño en su bolsillo, sintiendo el trozo de roca lunar, prueba física de que Jongin existe; y de que Jongin, ciertamente, es capaz de bajar la luna pieza a pieza solo por él.

 

*

 

No está asustado cuando lo llevan a la clínica el día de su cumpleaños número catorce y le explican que debe quedarse allí hasta que se “mejore”. Ya olvidó qué fue lo que le dijeron que supuestamente sufría, y cómo intentaron convencerlo de que tenía visiones y que por eso y varias razones más debía quedarse internado en esa especie de hospital. Lo olvidó porque sinceramente no le importaba, apenas puso atención a lo que le decían. Esos adultos no sabían nada y eran muy ciegos, porque no veían a Jongin parado en la esquina más oscura de su habitación blanca cuando entraban 

—Es una secuela, probablemente de algún trauma infantil que debió haber sufrido a muy temprana edad. No me extrañaría que fuese por la ausencia de un padre y una madre—escucha que dice el doctor, con el cual había comenzado a tener citas constantes en las que le hacía preguntas hasta que se le secaba la boca, tratando de decirlo en voz baja pero fallando, ya que la habitación es silenciosa y con tan solo la presencia de él, Kyungsoo, el enfermero y una criatura alada.

—Claro, el chico vio muerta a su madre, y antes de eso no tenemos claro si su padre le hizo algo, teniendo en cuenta que ahora está en la cárcel—responde el enfermero con seguridad.

—Parece ser que su padre lo abusó de él cuando era un crío, eso explicaría muchas cosas—intenta prácticamente adivinar el médico.

—Tiene toda la razón. Buscaré la información del hombre ahora mismo.

No, no era así. Su padre era un hombre bueno, lo que recordaba de él eran tan solo cosas buenas, antes de que se lo llevasen de su casa. Intenta abrir su boca para negarlo, pero se siente tan débil, probablemente por la inyección que le propinaron con anterioridad, con la que supuestamente se “relajaría” y “diría la verdad”. 

—¡Mire lo que encontré, doctor! Su padre también tenía problemas psicológicos. Pobre chico, heredó lo peor de su progenitor.

La discusión entre ambos continúa haciendo caso omiso de su presencia en la camilla. Una parte de él le dice que debería enojarse, ya que esos señores no hacen más que asumir cosas sin ser para nada profesionales, descalificando su opinión por ser más joven y con menos experiencia, pero la otra parte, una mayor, ansía que la luna se levante nuevamente, que la oscuridad replete la habitación para poder ver a esa figura pasar ágilmente por la ventana y envolverlo con sus alas. Sus párpados se cierran con cansancio, está agotado, y sin darse cuenta cae en un profundo sueño del cual no despierta hasta que es medianoche. Se halla recostado en lo que asume será su nueva cama, la luz lunar suave, un silencio absoluto y acogedor. Sonríe automáticamente cuando ve a Jongin justo a su lado, acariciándolo en el cabello y depositando una piedrecilla en la palma de su mano, con un beso de labios fríos en su frente, luego en su cuello, en su pecho y en su estómago, bajando.

 

*

 

Pasan un par de meses sin muchos avances, según los especialistas que lo analizaban, se imaginaba, como si fuese un ratón de laboratorio. Kyungsoo sentía que cada palabra que decía no hacía más que pasar por oídos sordos, lo escuchaban, sí, pero no se dedicaban un solo segundo a intentar entender lo que comunicaba. Se aburría enormemente; en las charlas de grupo prefería mantenerse alejado de todos, y en las individuales ya ni respondía a algunas preguntas, siempre las mismas, porque sabía que no le creerían. Es por eso que esperaba las noches, era lo único en lo que pensaba, en ver pronto a Jongin, quien cada vez hacía visitas más cortas, desde que lo obligaron a tomarse una píldora asquerosa de color rojo por las tardes. 

—¿De dónde sacaste esas piedras? —pregunta el hombre con el que le toca la charla de ese día, apuntando a su bolsita de regalos, llena de pequeños trozos de luna. Había olvidado dejarla en su habitación antes de la cita.

—Son piedras lunares, Jongin me las regaló—responde en voz baja, apretando la bolsa en sus manos— Él me las trae, porque puede volar muy alto con-

—Está bien, chico, nada más—lo corta el hombre, con una sonrisa forzada, y Kyungsoo baja la mirada. —Ahora quiero que me digas. ¿De dónde sacaste esas piedras?

—Ya le dije…

—Quiero la verdad.

—Pero esa es la verdad. —Esta vez su voz es más fuerte, comenzando a enojarse porque él no es un mentiroso. Son esos hombres y mujeres los tercos.

Para tranquilizarse imagina a Jongin abrasándolo por atrás, calentando su cuerpo frío con el suyo, sus besos cosquillosos, su rostro de querer y no a la vez, su voz única soplando contra su oído. 

—Bien, vamos de a poco. Dame una. —El chico se acerca inseguro, y le pasa una en la mano, sin realmente querer compartir con ese adulto. — Veamos, es una linda piedra, ¿no es así? —Kyungsoo asiente, mirando fijamente cómo el hombre la da vuelta un par de veces entre sus dedos. —¿Dónde crees que puedo conseguir una así aquí?

—No hay aquí.

—¿Estás seguro? Creo que vi unas así en el patio cuando fui a dar una vuelta esta mañana. —No es verdad, piensa, casi resoplando burlescamente. —No tienes por qué ocultarlo de mí. Yo no le diré a nadie.

—Ya le dije la verdad, señor.

Hay un suspiro pesado escapando del otro, como si toda esta situación estuviese comenzando a estresarlo. También le molestaba a él, por supuesto, ¿quién no se molestaría si insisten en que digas lo que quieren oír, cuando no es así?

—Escucha, nadie te va a regañar. Es muy simple, Kyungsoo, solo tienes que darte cuenta de eso. Es una insignificante piedra, ¿no?

—¿Me la puede devolver? 

Kyungsoo quiere decir que no, no es una insignificante piedra, que miles de científicos en el mundo matarían por tener la cantidad de piedrecillas que él tiene, directo del satélite natural de la tierra. Quiere decirle que es hermosa, y que debería callarse porque no sabe absolutamente nada, a pesar de haber ido a la universidad. Pero no lo hace, lo oculta, porque sabe que si deja salir su forma de pensar lo único que conseguirá son más pastillas que tomar.

—Cuando me digas la versión de cómo conseguiste esta piedra sin incluir a Jongin, entonces te la devolveré—dice poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la puerta. —Te puedes retirar.

—¡Espere!

—¿Sí?

Kyungsoo duda un momento, nervioso, sin saber cómo actuar para tener la piedra de vuelta, porque no se perdonaría perder uno solo de los presentes que le ha dado Jongin.

—Fue un regalo de una persona especial para mí. De verdad la necesito.

—¿Regalo de quién? —inquiere cruzándose de brazos. El chico tan solo mira el suelo, con un dolor incomprensible en el pecho. —Quiero que medites sobre esta conversación hasta la próxima sesión. 

 

*

 

—Pon la grabación de la habitación 132, del paciente Do Kyungsoo, de la última noche.

—De inmediato, doctor.

El hombre de bata blanca observa con atención la pantalla, en la cual se reproduce en blanco y negro, desde una esquina, la habitación del chico acostado en la cama. Se fija en cómo mira hacia la ventana, y cómo habla a algo que no está allí. De pronto la sintonía del video se interrumpe, la imagen baila con negros y grises en olas altas, sin ser capaz de volver a enfocarse.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un error de la grabación al parecer, señor.

—Muéstrame las noches anteriores.

Y así lo hace el guardia, pero en cada una, cuando Kyungsoo comienza a hablarle a la nada, moviendo su cabeza como si siguiese movimiento, se interrumpe la señal. Es extraño, y el médico frunce cuando se da cuenta de que simplemente no hay noche en que se vea al niño moverse de su cama.

—Trata de arreglar eso, que deje de haber interferencia lo antes posible. 

Pero ninguna de las noches en adelante logra ser captada sin la interrupción.

 

*

 

Kyungsoo ya ha perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de medicamentos que ha tenido que tomar, a veces no eran tantos, pero lo dejaban en un estado de aturdimiento durante toda la tarde, y esas noches no veía a Jongin; en otra ocasión tuvo una reacción negativa a un medicamento y debieron llevar su cuerpo con espasmos al ala de atención de urgencia por un par de días. Ya no estaba seguro del tiempo que pasaba, tan solo se daba cuenta de cómo iban creciendo sus extremidades delgadas cuando se acurrucaba con Jongin y cómo de pronto sus pies ya no llegaban a la rodilla del otro, sino que las puntas de sus dedos rozaban las de Jongin si se estiraba bien, con la cabeza justo bajo su mentón. Y es que su ángel ya no viene tan seguido, de todas las noches de verlo pasó a noche por medio, después un par de veces a la semana, y luego solo una cada siete días.

Pero esta sí, esta noche está aquí, y cuando Kyungsoo se da cuenta, lo ve entrar por su ventana, se para de la cama y lo va a abrasar fuerte, sorprendiéndolo, apretándolo con la poca fuerza que tiene. ¿Se está aburriendo de él? ¿Acaso ya no es tan interesante como antes, cuando era más pequeño y menos delgado? No, no podría ser eso, los bordes de sus ojos arden y su corazón joven se contrae en su pecho de tan solo pensar en eso.

—¿Por qué ya no vienes tan seguido? —murmura contra el cuello del otro, donde apenas alcanza a enterrarse, negándose a soltarlo o alejarse un poco de él.

—Siempre vengo aquí… —responde su ángel en un susurro igual de mínimo, envolviéndolo con su ser, sus extremidades superiores y sus alas oscuras, gigantes, protectoras de cualquier mal existente en ese mundo y los otros.

Kyungsoo no lo suelta cuando Jongin hace el intento de separarse un poco, probablemente para moverlos hasta la cama, sus dedos finos toman la nuca del más alto, se mueven por su cabello, acariciándolo, haciendo que la criatura se rinda y tan solo lo abrace con igual de fuerza que él, de nuevo, besando el costado de su cabeza y levantándolo de la cintura para poder moverse y recostar a ambos sobre las mantas, que son tan blancas que le irritan por su inmaculada pureza. Porque el chico piensa, no hay nada completamente puro, no hay nada absolutamente perfecto como quieren hacer parecer en ese lugar—lo más cercano a perfección para él es Jongin, quien no tiene blanco en él, quien no necesita de eso para ser el ser más precioso que han visto sus inexpertos ojos alguna vez.

—Creo que es momento de despedirnos, por si… ya no me ves más. 

Las palabras lo despiertan bruscamente, lo remecen de tal forma en que lo primero que hace es gritar-

—¡No! No quiero, hyung. ¡Por favor no te vayas! —se agarra firmemente de su ropa, lo aprisiona con sus piernas incluso, desesperándose al no escuchar respuesta. —¿A qué te refieres con que no te voy a ver más? ¿Por qué?

—No me voy a ir nunca, pero… ¿Kyungsoo? —la voz del mayor debería calmarlo, como lo hace cada vez que la angustia ensucia sus emociones; sus dedos siguen buscando lo que ya está ahí cuando humedece la piel del cuello de Jongin, trazan su rostro, mirándolo a través de sus yemas, se mueven por sus pómulos y su frente, su nariz y su mentón. —Voy a estar aquí hasta que ya no me necesites.

—Te voy a necesitar siempre. —Su rostro es obligado a ser levantado, por dedos que toman su mentón y lo elevan con delicadeza y él… él no puede resistirse cuando es el otro quien lo toca. —Jongin…

Su frustración se derrama en forma de gotas saladas que para él son tan feas. Sin embargo una vez comienzan a salir, ya no son capaces de detenerse a pesar de su voluntad; y los sollozos crecen en volumen, la respiración se corta con más frecuencia.

—Hey, no…

La expresión de su ángel es una de las que ha visto antes, de esas cuando no sabe qué hacer, cuando la ansiedad y preocupación se puede leer en cada facción de su bello rostro. 

Pero Kyungsoo es un niño que se ha sentido tan solo y abandonado, con tantas frustraciones que alguien de su edad no debería siquiera imaginar. 

—No creen que existes. —Hipa, apretando sus ojos, sacudiendo su cabeza; es como un delicado muñeco rompiéndose en pedazos. —Solo porque no te ven, no me creen, estúpidos adultos. Incluso cuando me quitan los regalos que me das. No lo entiendo.

—No intentes entenderlo, Kyungsoo. —Hay pulgares limpiando sus mejillas de las lágrimas, labios posándose como pétalos suaves sobre cada parte de su rostro, calmándolo como si fuese un hechizo. —No lo hagas, por favor.

Sus músculos se relajan, rindiéndose, y se deja acurrucar por millonésima vez en el cuerpo frío que ahora ya está tibio, porque siempre comparte su calor y forman algo mejor, mucho más acogedor. El aliento de Jongin sobre su boca sabe a almendras y alguna flor aromática que él no conoce, pero le encanta.

—¿Te cuento un secreto? —Jongin se acomoda, para hablar contra su oído. Él asiente. —No todos los que son como yo tienen alas así, con plumas. —Kyungsoo abre un poco sus ojos cansados, y estira una mano para acariciar las plumas largas y sedosas, como varias veces atrás lo ha hecho. —En mi otra vida, yo tenía un problema.

—¿Un problema?

—Mi cuerpo crecía como el de cualquier otra persona, pero mi mente... —dice tocando con un dedo justo en medio de la frente del chico—Mi mente era la de un niño muy pequeño. No tenía consciencia de nada, mis recuerdos de esa vida son muy pocos. Había alguien… una persona que a veces llegaba a la casa y me hacía cosas malas, se aprovechaba de que no podía hablar ni negarme. No me gustaba —el menor frunce el ceño, imaginándose todo lo que Jongin le contaba y sintiendo repelo inmediato hacia aquel hombre malo que se había atrevido a hacerle lo que fuese a Jongin— Ni siquiera recuerdo quien era, solo que un día… un día fue demasiado, se pasó del límite y… y mi alma se fue de ese cuerpo.

Sus ojos se abren grandes e inhala de la sorpresa y el horror a la vez, comenzando a sentir un cosquilleo desagradable bajo su piel, sintiendo una empatía demasiado fuerte para ser normal. 

—¿Te- Te mató?

Jongin le sonríe.

—Cuando volví a despertar ya era así, y era como si estuviese en mi cabeza la misión que tenía, como si ya me hubiesen enseñado absolutamente todo y por fin podía hablar, pensar y moverme con libertad. 

Entendió, entonces, que Jongin era feliz así. Se alegraba de poder haberse liberado de su otra vida, probablemente llena de dolor y malos momentos; se alegraba de ser quien era, porque sus ojos se lo decían, esos lindos ojos y su forma tan delicada de hablar, como si hubiese gran paz en su interior en ocasiones como esa, justo allí, justo a esa hora, con él a su lado. Y Kyungsoo deseó, tan fuertemente, ser también razón de esos sentimientos en aquel ángel negro… al menos un poco, una pizca. Entonces lo siente, como un soplido en su cabeza, un murmullo vago pero claro.

Así pude conocerte a ti.

Y Kyungsoo sonríe de una forma tan inocente y encantadora, mostrando sus dientecillos blancos y limpios, estirando sus labios hasta más no poder y haciendo que sus mejillas se eleven y coloreen. Y Jongin lo besa, lo besa tanto esa noche, sin arrepentirse demasiado en los intervalos, tan solo sonriéndole y dándole caricias, tantas caricias que revuelven su estómago y sus pensamientos.

Pero justo antes de dormirse, exhausto y lleno de adoración, se da cuenta de la soledad que lo está acompañando al ya no sentir el otro cuerpo, ni las otra respiración o las alas de seda. 

—¿A dónde vas?

Está justo en el bordillo de la ventana, acuclillado mirándolo a los ojos, sus alas extendidas tras él en la libertad de estar afuera. Abre su boca para pedirle que no se vaya, pero Jongin se deja caer de espaldas hacia el vacío del sexto piso y se da cuenta hay una piedra brillante, llena de minúsculos cristales blanquecinos, en su mano.

 

*

 

—Hey, ¿cómo te sientes el día de hoy? —La voz y la sonrisa del especialista le irritan desde el principio, pero últimamente le es difícil fingir que no es así. —Es tu cumpleaños, deberías estar un poco más feliz.

El chico fuerza una sonrisa, de esas dolorosas porque ya no sabe cómo sonreír naturalmente. Jongin no volvió desde ese día hace un par de meses atrás, se volvió un borrón, una visión que vería en su ventana algunas noches, cuidándolo, pero que no se acercaría a él. Sería el rozar de sus plumas por sus pies y dedos acariciándolo sin fuerza las noches en que se ha sentido enfermo, pero sabe que no debe abrir los ojos, porque sino todo eso se va dentro de un segundo. 

El hombre de bata blanca saca su bolsa con piedras, las cuales le fueron confiscadas tiempo atrás. 

—¿Recuerdas esto? —Kyungsoo asiente, disimulando su sorpresa, pero el brillo de sus ojos es imposible de oscurecer. —¿Crees que tienes ganas de decirme, ahora que estás más grande, de dónde las sacaste?

—Las saqué… las saqué del patio.

—Muy bien. ¿Cuándo las sacabas?

—En la noche. Me- Me pasaba por la ventana y sacaba las más lindas.

Kyungsoo mantiene sus ojos fijos en el suelo, ya había practicado lo que respondería esta ocasión. Necesitaba salir de allí, y solo había una manera de hacerlo. No le importaba si era sucio, solo quería volver a Jongin.

—Creo que ya puedo devolverte esto —anuncia el hombre aproximándose a él y entregándole sus queridas diminutas rocas lunares. —Me sorprende que por fin lo admitas tan abiertamente. ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que te esforzabas en negarlo?

—Lo recuerdo, señor.

Aprieta el bolso entre sus manos, sintiéndose como ese niño que por fin tiene el juguete que tanto tiempo le quitaron como castigo. Por fin… estaba de vuelta. Presentía que pronto Jongin también regresaría. Tenía que hacerlo.

—He revisado tu ficha de este último tiempo. ¡Vaya que has mejorado! Va siendo tiempo de que salgas de aquí y continúes con la vida que cualquier adolescente normal debería tener. Seguir con tus estudios y convertirte en un gran adulto.

—Por supuesto, señor.

—Puedes irte, yo arreglaré este asunto lo antes posible. Dile a la secretaria que llame a tu tía para avisarle la buena noticia. 

Se pone de pie y avanza a pasos largos hacia la puerta, sus piernas habían crecido ese tiempo, lo había notado. Justo con su mano sobre la manilla, es detenido por palabras que sabía que vendrían eventualmente. Quería escapar de ellas, su mente repetía es mentira, es mentira, es mentira. Pero no podía haber tanta suerte de su lado, al parecer, como para poder escapar de aquella negación obligada que debía hacer.

—Ah, una última cosa. ¿Todavía crees que Jongin existe?

—No, señor.

 

*

 

Su habitación es más angosta de lo que recuerda. 

La primera noche se dedica a ordenar sus piedras por tamaño, luego por tipo y luego por gusto. La segunda noche bota todas las pastillas que aún debería tomar por el inodoro, sin siquiera un mínimo de culpa y se duerme tarde, apoyándose en la ventana, esperando, hablándole al cielo. La tercera noche Jongin aparece. Sus ojos, de pie y descalzo, llegan justo a la altura de la manzana de Adán de Jongin, y tan solo poniéndose en la punta de sus pies sus bocas quedan a la misma altura. Su piel continúa siendo fría al tacto, pero es como si no se tratase de temperatura, es diferente, nota ahora que es un poco mayor; es tocar ese cuerpo como si hubiese algo sobre él, una muy delgada capa de una sustancia invisible que pareciera deshacerse entre sus yemas y eso es lo que lo enfría. Pronuncia el nombre que tanto ha guardado, lo repite, no se cansa, y de pronto Kyungsoo ya no es tan inocente como solía, porque puede sentir su cuerpo calentándose de inmediato, y busca tener de nuevo esos toques íntimos que Jongin le daría cuando el ambiente se tensaba, lo cual ocurría luego de muchos besos. 

Pero es diferente ahora, es inmediato.

El calor bajo su estómago se mueve y se acumula con tan solo la lengua del otro y sus manos moviéndose desde sus omóplatos hasta la curva baja de su espalda. 

Kyungsoo ve un destello blanco bajo sus párpados esa noche, cuando es demasiado, cuando los dientes de Jongin toman su lóbulo o escucha su respiración justo contra su oído, cuando la euforia es tan repentina como la aparición de esos ojos de pozas negras después de su espera que empezaba a sentirse eterna. Y Kyungsoo todavía tiene 15 años, pero Jongin se siente tan bien frotándose contra él, que no es capaz de pensar, y solo se deja llevar por esa fuerza natural y primitiva que es del capullo recién comenzando a abrir sus pétalos con timidez. 

Jongin lo hace sentir bien, y le murmura con amor palabras que no entiende, mientras que él cepilla su cabello dorado hacia atrás, deja resbalar las puntas de sus dedos para tocar el lugar exacto en donde se une la espalda de su ángel y el nacimiento de sus alas fuertes, donde las plumas son más pequeñas, como recién nacidas, y Kyungsoo piensa que es porque probablemente las alas de Jongin han de seguir creciendo, todavía.

—¿Por qué volviste? 

—Nunca me fui, Kyungsoo. Te lo dije… —los párpados de Jongin están cansados cuando levanta su cabeza, y la punta de sus narices se topan y sus pestañas tienen ganas de besar las otras. —Eres tú quien ya no me puede ver siempre, pequeño…

—¿Por qué? —Él también está sin energía, es alguna hora desconocida de la madrugada, perdida, olvidada— ¿Por qué, hyung?

Kyungsoo se ha acostumbrado al silencio que siguen muchas de sus preguntas.

 

*

 

El regreso a los estudios le significa responsabilidad y la obligación de hacer amigos para no parecer un inadaptado social y crear sospechar renovadas en su tía de que no está siendo un chico normal. Así conoce a Chanyeol y Baekhyun, un par al que fácilmente podría llamar el más idiota de la historia, pero que sin embargo son los primeros en acercarse a él y no le requirió tanto esfuerzo como pensaba el comenzar a sentirse cómodo. Con ellos comienza a asistir al club de música, y con ellos también se encuentra mayor parte de las horas del día. Se guarda su pasado, desvía las preguntas directas y por supuesto que no menciona nada de Jongin, al ser de una naturaleza callada tampoco lo presionan con el tema y, al cabo de unos meses, los tres se han acostumbrado a la presencias del otro. Sin embargo aunque esté rodeado de compañeros que lo saludan o dos personas que se niegan a caminar hacia un lado, hay una suerte de soledad que lo ahoga y cubre su superficial felicidad. Las preguntas de cómo sería si Jongin pudiese aparecer de día, o si existiese alguna posibilidad de estar con él cada minuto de su vida provocan que sus ojos a veces estén imaginando en otro lugar más que en su espacio del presente.

—Mira, lo puse con una cadena. Así siempre la tendré conmigo. Me gusta mucho.

Sentado sobre sus piernas y apoyado su cabeza en su hombro, le muestra la cadena delgada alrededor de su cuello a Jongin una noche calurosa, con la última piedrecilla preciosa que le trajo de regalo, cuando aún estaba internado.

—¿Quieres otras así?

—No vas a dejar ninguna piedra en la luna si sigues regalándomelas—responde con un tono divertido. —Prefiero otras cosas ahora.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Te quiero a ti, Jongin. Quiero poder verte todos los días, no tan solo por la noche. —Asiente para dar más seguridad a sus palabras, y se endereza para dejar su rostro frente al del otro, atrapando su cuello con sus manos—Quiero ser tuyo, y que tú seas mío.

Baekhyun y Chanyeol a veces le hablan de cosas que le han llamado la atención, sobre películas que han visto o qué piensan sobre el deseo y el amor, que es lo que han estado experimentando. Ha notado que Chanyeol se sonroja cada vez que su otro amigo se apoya en él, pero que luego dice palabras de odio sin sentido cuando ve a Baekhyun riendo con otra compañera de su clase. ¿Crees que es malo querer tener a una persona para uno? Le preguntó esa ocasión, y él supo a que se refería. Lo mantuvo en secreto, como le fue pedido.

—No puedo apoderarme de ti, Kyungsoo. Somos seres libres. Pero si quieres, podemos hacer una promesa… con esto —le dice su hombre alado, tomando entre sus dedos la cadena que hace menos de un minuto le estaba mostrando. Sus palabras de alguna forma lo decepcionan pero a la vez crean otra emoción en él. —Es un compromiso. Yo seguiré viniendo a cuidar de ti, a pesar de cualquier cosa que pase. Aunque tus ojitos maduren, o ya no pienses más en mi.

—No digas esas cosas, siempre pienso en ti —Jongin acerca su rostro lo suficiente por un lado como para que sus pestañas largas rocen las espesas de Kyungsoo, y pestañea un par de veces, haciendo al chico reír y hacer lo mismo hasta que acaban tan solo consumiéndose por su visión a través de la oscuridad, el uno al otro. —Eres mi mejor amigo, hyung. Eres… eres mucho más que eso.

—Entonces piensa que con esto, nos acabamos de comprometer —musita Jongin, respirando sobre su boca. —Es simbólico, y yo no tengo la habilidad de mentir, así que estoy siendo sincero. ¿Te hace eso feliz?

—¡Me hace muy feliz! —exclama Kyungsoo con una de las sonrisas más sinceras, reales y dichosas que ha tenido últimamente, sus ojos reflejando de nuevo esa candidez que tenía cuando era menor. —Pero, ¿no necesitamos anillos?

—No puedo traerte anillos, pero puedo traerte cosas lindas que encuentre de regalo. 

Kyungsoo entiende; o cree entender qué es esto que tienen ahora. Ha visto películas con Baekhyun relacionadas con eso, historias de amor que en el final terminan con algo así, un compromiso que acaba en los protagonistas casándose. Pero eso no es posible con ellos, ¿o sí? Pero si Jongin dice eso, entonces quizá el sabe más, entonces, quizá, el puede hacer muchas cosas imposibles pasar. El líquido metafórico que lo había estado ahogando ahora se siente como una dulce nube en su garganta.

—Entonces estamos comprometidos —sintetiza Kyungsoo, repitiéndolo bajo su aliento para hacer que se grabe bien en su cabeza y su corazón. — Tienes que besarme.

Sus mejillas se enrojecen cuando Jongin acorta la distancia y posa sus labios fríos con delicadeza sobre los suyos. El espolvoreo rojizo es diferente al de otras veces, es del primer enamoramiento profundo de un chico que no entiende mucho de la vida o la situación en la que vive, pero que tampoco le importa el comprenderlo o no.

—Creo que te amo. ¿Está bien decirlo, hyung?

Jongin no responde en voz alta. 

Kyungsoo sin embargo lo escucha, con su corazón, la respuesta que corresponde a su confesión.

 

*

 

Cuando Kyungsoo cumple 16 años, le pide un regalo especial a Jongin.

Kyungsoo le pide que le haga el amor.

—No- No creo que sea buena idea —la respuesta del mayor es inmediata, dando la impresión de que ni siquiera fue meditada en su mínima porción. Va acompañada incluso de un sacudimiento de su cabeza y ojos desesperados, como esos que ponía cuando recién se conocieron y comenzaron a compartir expresiones de piel más íntimas. 

Kyungsoo vuelve a sentirse como el niño de 8 años de ese entonces por unos segundos. 

Pero Kyungsoo también sabe algo que ha aprendido con el transcurrir de las estaciones, y es que esa expresión en Jongin es cuando quiere hacer algo pero se siente culpable por hacerlo; es inseguridad, y él puede hacerlo salir de ella.

—Por favor… —insiste con la voz más estable y profunda que puede, porque se rompe muy seguido últimamente, todavía no cambia en su totalidad. Sus manos suben un poco temblorosas al primer botón de la camisa que le queda una talla más grande, porque su tía se la compró solo suponiendo que con su edad, de ese porte estaría bien. Jongin pone una mano sobre las suyas cuando va en el segundo botón, tragando pesadamente.

—Tienes 16 años, Kyungsoo. No quiero terminar de ensuciarte, no, no, no puedo. Tienes que entenderme, es peligroso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué lo hace algo malo? Pienso que hacerlo contigo sería hermoso. Porque te amo, hyung.

Su voz se rompe entre cada signo de interrogación, pero no le pone atención. Lo ve, claro como si fuese algo tangible y atrapable en el aire, la duda, las ganas ocultas de querer ceder del otro, porque está ahí, desde hace tanto, el deseo con el que ha rozado cada parche de su piel o besado cada parte de su cuerpo. Es tan solo otro paso más, y no entiende por qué Jongin sigue negándoselo a él y a sí mismo; no es primera vez que harían algo así, ese acto que los haría sentir tan bien y enamorados. Kyungsoo ya ha sentido la calidez de humedad atrapante en su intimidad y el líbido acumulado como una poza enorme bajo su estómago cuando él se ha llenado la boca y saboreado el peso sobre su lengua. Su mano sabe qué forma tomar para hacer a Jongin suspirar su nombre desde que tiene doce años, y su cuerpo desnudo sabe cómo reaccionar a la única persona que lo ha tocado y adorado desde esa misma edad.

La diferencia es que ahora sería todo, llegarían hasta el final del camino, algo que Jongin siempre lograba evitar que sucediera. 

Lo desea tanto.

Kyungsoo llega al botón que está justo sobre su ombligo, la camisa deslizándose y descubriendo sus hombros lechosos y su pecho totalmente plano. 

—Eres muy joven todavía. Por favor dejémoslo así, ya he manchado mucho tu alma. Demasiado, mi Kyungsoo… —ya no hay tanta seguridad, las pupilas del otro recaen sobre su tez y la recorren como un hombre que descubre una y otra vez el mismo tesoro sin maravillarse siquiera un poco menos.

—Pero-

—¡Ya no me podrás ver más! —Exclama su ángel, cerrando sus ojos y es definitivamente la primera vez que el chico presencia su subir de tono de esa forma, por lo que abre mucho sus ojos y se encoge, sorprendido. — Queda tan poco, pequeño, tan poco del niño que eras. Si hacemos algo así yo… no creo que pueda seguir con esto, me haré completamente invisible para ti. 

De todas formas, ya ni siquiera te veo, piensa, pero no lo pronuncia, es verdad que su ángel ya casi no venía, pero no era a causa de la medicación, porque la había dejado hace mucho atrás. La verdad era… que Kyungsoo había estado esperando ansioso a que Jongin apareciese para su cumpleaños, porque hace tres semanas que apenas lo había atisbado con párpados entrecerrados una que otra noche. Pero la verdad era, también, que el ahora adolescente no quería nada más que volver a sentirse envuelto por las alas negras de su ángel, inhalar su fragancia natural, tener contacto físico con el ser con que se ha comprometido tanto. 

—Entonces prefiero poder tenerte una última vez, aquí. Real y… conmigo.

Presiona la palma grande del otro justo sobre su corazón que ya ha comenzado a latir en ese patrón de velocidad irregular, sensible de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor…. de Jongin. Todo en su mente es nada más que él.

Y los muros se derrumban, las ataduras son cortadas, y feliz sabe que ha sido él quien lo ha hecho. Es su momento más feliz de su corta vida cuando Jongin lo recuesta en su cama y lo cubre de pequeñas mordeduras o lamidas por su cuello, por su pecho, por su estómago… Los dedos que antes eran cosquillosos, en la actualidad dejan marcas que se sienten como los pétalos suaves de una flor. Es euforia y dicha, pasión y lujuria mezclándose perfectamente para ambos; se han olvidado de qué es lo que irá a pasar luego, lo botan hacia el fondo de sus consciencias para tan solo quedar con el disfrute de sus roces, del calor y del amor.

Su estómago se contrae, hay dolor, pero también un placer inimaginable que viaja desde su centro hasta la punta de sus dedos; tiene espasmos pequeños en diversos puntos al azar, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y ve a través de ellas hacia la luna amarilla que hay sobre el cielo, haciendo su piel mucho más dorada y cálida, se aferra a la espalda de Jongin y al nacimiento de sus alas, absorbiendo cada sonido, olor y sensación nueva que crean para nunca olvidarlo—mira hacia la luna amarilla pidiendo un solo y único deseo.

Estar con Jongin hasta la eternidad.

 

*

 

Después de la noche de su cumpleaños, Jongin desaparece.

Intenta no pensar en eso, convencerse de que es como suele suceder, que de pronto aparecerá, cuando menos lo espere, durante la semana. Pero pasa una, luego otra, pasa un mes y Kyungsoo intenta seguir con la ilusión de que podrá ver a su ángel… en cualquier momento. 

Pasan tres meses.

Baekhyun y Chanyeol lo notan, el decaimiento, el hecho de que es más silencioso de lo normal, de que sus ojos divagan mucho más que antes y lo invitan a salir, a distraerse, ir al cine, a quedare a dormir, a salir al parque de diversiones nuevo y de cierta forma, durante la tarde, puede hacer como que no pasa nada malo, como que no es lo más largo que ha pasado sin ver una sola señal de Jongin. Comienza a soñar con él. Con alas color petróleo y una nuca rubia, con la figura de alguien dándole la espalda sentado en la ventana y mirando hacia el cielo. Se aferra a esos sueños y comienza a asegurarse de tener una buena noche de descanso para conseguir esas imaginaciones realistas en lugar de permanecer despierto hasta tarde esperando, como solía hacerlo. Despierta llorando de vez en cuando, destruido, desilusionado, y esas veces podría haber jurado sentir una palma grande recorriendo su columna, consolándolo mientras estruja sus ojos, acurrucado en sí mismo bajo sus sábanas frías. A los seis meses, la frustración y el dolor de su corazón le hace llorar más seguido, con el cubrecamas pasado sobre su cabeza, y siente la cama hundirse, siente el consuelo que viene de algo que no ve y desaparece cuando intenta verlo bajando la tapa de su cabeza. 

Kyungsoo aprende que para poder contactarse con Jongin debe escuchar con atención y los ojos cerrados, siempre cerrados, no funciona de otra forma. Aprende que el silbido de aire repentino en su habitación que roza su mejilla es una caricia, no la corriente imposible de haber venido de algún lado, y que el hormigueo tras su oreja es Jongin susurrándole lo que su corazón le traduce. Pero es difícil, impreciso, y manejar sus sueños y acercase al otro a través de ellos es mucho más complicado de lo que parece.

La única vez que lo logra, que consigue tener la fantasía ensoñada de Jongin parado frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos con melancolía, nostalgia y aflicción, le pregunta, le suplica, cayendo sin darse cuenta a sus rodillas.

—J-Jongin… —el ángel negro apenas pestañea ante su llamado— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ya no estás aquí? Te extraño tanto… 

Sus mejillas se humedecen con líquido tibio y salado, ve que el otro hace el intento de acercar su mano, pero la retira de inmediato. Le dice algo, mueve su boca, pero sus oídos no lo escuchan, no son capaces de entender lo que dice, y la figura comienza a desvanecerse, a emborronarse y diluirse al igual que todo lo demás que ve, distinguiendo apenas cómo es que Jongin salta por su ventana y se vuelve un manchón en el cielo, moviéndose hacia la luna.

Despierta gritando su nombre, sudando y agarrando sus sábanas con fuerza. Kyungsoo esa noche salta por su ventana hacia el patio y mira hacia el cielo desesperado, sigue a la luna, gritando el mismo nombre una y otra vez hasta que se desmaya a una orilla de la calle.

Su tía al encontrarlo la mañana siguiente no le pregunta nada y él, por primera vez, se siente agradecido con ella.

 

*

 

La primera vez que se embriaga es un par de meses antes de sus 17, en el cumpleaños de Chanyeol. Su visión es borrosa a las 3 de la madrugada, mientras camina, o más bien se balancea y tropieza de un lado a otro, para llegar a la casa de su tía. Es desagradable, porque tiene nauseas y le ha comenzado a doler el estómago de manera horrible. Tiene que admitirlo, fue la mera curiosidad adolescente idiota lo que lo llevó a tomar una cerveza tras otra a pesar de que el sabor le daba asco, le ardía la garganta y no se hacía “mejor con el tiempo”, como le había dicho Baekhyun, pasándole botellas o un vaso con alguna especie de alcohol en cuanto se acababa lo que ya tenía. Los padres de Chanyeol no estaban por el fin de semana, y por supuesto que él aprovecharía esa oportunidad para preguntarles si podía organizar una “pequeña reunión” con sus amigos por su cumpleaños que había pasado hace unos días. 

Por como lo hacían parecer, Kyungsoo esperaba que el beber alcohol fuese más divertido de lo que realmente estaba siendo su primera experiencia. No se puso más bromista ni comenzó a reír con mayor estruendo como le pasaba a Baekhyun y Chanyeol, ni tampoco sentía los deseos de besar a alguien como Sehun, otro chico de su clase con el que hablaba ocasionalmente, le confesó, poniéndose de pie para bailar en la masa de extremidades largas y torpes de los demás adolescentes. Para él, todo lo irritaba más de lo normal, y una suerte de sensibilidad repentina le hizo pararse de pronto y querer ir al baño a encerrarse y llorar, porque todo le daba vueltas, las luces le molestaban y tan solo necesitaba de alguien que hacía de su dormir una acción melancólica.

Su alrededor está vacío, con un viento frío que le hace tener escalofríos de vez en cuando. Pasa la manga de su chaqueta sobre su nariz fría, mientras que se sigue moviendo con ineptitud por la vereda con la cabeza gacha. Ni siquiera se da el tiempo de mirar a su alrededor a estas alturas, cruzando sin fijarse en nada más que en sus propios pies, los cuales se tropiezan justo cuando está cruzando por una calle cualquiera y a un costado hay un hoyo enorme, profundo, con cintas de seguridad a su alrededor que nada han de hacer si Kyungsoo se apoya contra ellas al caerse. Cierra sus ojos con fuerza, estirando sus brazos hacia adelante sin darse cuenta de que a lo que se cae no es simplemente el pavimento, sino que la negrura de una profundidad escabrosa que probablemente rajará su piel y romperá uno o dos huesos. Pero el tope de su pierna contra cinta de seguridad es lo único que siente de esa supuesta caída antes de que haya algo empujándolo en la dirección contraria, haciendo que su trasero sea lo primero en topar la dureza seguido de su costado derecho, en lugar de sus brazos, rodillas y cara directamente.

Con confusión, levanta sus párpados y gira su cabeza más rápido de lo que debió haberlo hecho, porque en seguida las nauseas le hacen tener una arcada que culmina, por suerte, en nada. Movimiento por el rabillo de su ojo derecho, sin embargo, llama su atención, y gira su cabeza con lentitud esta vez hacia un parque a apenas un par de metros. Se pone de pie estúpidamente y avanza con cautela, con su corazón latiendo fuerte, el pulso en su temple y sus oídos.

Jongin está parado ahí, bajo un árbol, como si la noche no le diese ya la oscuridad necesaria. Su rostro inmutable, al igual que el de Kyungsoo, quien sin consciencia sube una de sus manos hasta su corazón para detener la aguda pulsación y aprieta su chaqueta. Se detiene a una distancia razonable para poder hablarle, pero no alcanzarlo, porque no está seguro de si esta es una visión cruel que el alcohol le está provocando o si es verdad lo que está pasando—que vuelve a ver a Jongin luego de tanto. 

—¿Te vas a ir ahora? —dice en voz baja, sin modular muy bien y al escucharse se avergüenza un poco. Pero eso no lo va a detener. —¿Viniste solo a salvarme de una imbécil caída?

—Kyungsoo… —el mencionado se tensa al escuchar su nombre, es… ¿real? Jongin entonces le da una mirada general, sacudiendo su cabeza como si estuviese decepcionado de él. —Estás ebrio.

—Ya lo sé —responde sin pensar, es el alcohol haciéndole abrir la boca sin siquiera entenderse a sí mismo; su voz se eleva en volumen, sus frustraciones disolviéndose y cayendo por sus labios como un río de preguntas incapaz de cortar su caudal. —¿Ahora te preocupas por mí? ¿Ahora me vienes a cuidar, después de haberme abandonado cuando dijiste que no lo harías?

—Siempre te he cuidado-

—¿Por qué no puedes quedarte conmigo? ¿Hay alguien que te impide estar con un humano que no vale nada? Porque cuando… cuando era menor no parecía importarte mucho eso —balbucea lo último, sin saber cómo reaccionar a sus propias palabras, o la forma en que Jongin tiene esa mirada como de dolor en sus pupilas; puede que la oscuridad nocturna lo esté engañando, que en realidad en esos ojos no haya nada, ni un solo sentimiento o remordimiento. Pero él quiere pensar que tal vez sí, puede que le esté doliendo a Jongin tanto como a él lo hizo, le continúa haciendo, justo ahora volviendo a revivirse todo en su pecho, en su corazón. — ¿Acaso no te gusto ahora que soy más grande, más alto, y mucho más sucio?

—Escúchame, Kyungsoo—intenta interrumpir Jongin, pero el menor no es capaz de controlarse una vez que las lágrimas han comenzado a humedecer sus mejillas.

—¡No! —el chico solloza, limpiando furiosamente sus ojos con su manga. — Cada vez que- que te escucho dices palabras que me duelen, hyung. Porque las c-creo, siempre las creo desde el fondo de mi corazón, aunque no lo quiera. —La pulsación en su cabeza es fuerte y lo único que quiere es avanzar esos pasos que los separan y poder abrazar a su ángel negro, poder enterrar su cabeza en su pecho e inhalar profundamente para calmarse, ser llevado a la cama por él y nunca más soltarlo. Daría lo que fuese porque Jongin tan solo hiciese algo, le dijese algo de lo que quiere oír, pero no hace nada. No otra cosa más que seguir allí parado, inmóvil y con dolor es sus facciones. Por un segundo se pregunta de nuevo si ese Jongin de allí es tan solo una ilusión del alcohol. Entonces prosigue, inseguro. — ¿Te conseguiste a otro niño, cierto? ¿A él es a quien vas a visitar ahora, Jongin? 

No hay respuesta. 

Kyungsoo está tan enamorado; es tan joven, tan ignorante, tan insistente y obstinado. Y se siente de mil formas y ninguna a la vez, incompetente, decepcionado, desesperado, enfadado. No se atreve a acercarse más, tiene miedo de que el dolor agudo de su pecho lo vaya a matar, que la presión en su cabeza le vaya a hacer desmayar.

—Tú ya no me amas —comienza a hablar; palabras vacías que salen del mero odio ante la situación, no contra Jongin. Nunca podría odiar a Jongin. —Dijiste que nos habíamos comprometido, que era algo especial, pero… pero te fuiste. No puedes dejar a la persona que amas atrás. ¿Por qué me dejas atrás? Yo- yo te necesito tanto…

Jongin se da vuelta, dándole la espalda.

Jongin le da la espalda. 

Pero dice algo con suavidad antes de desaparecer en un pestañeo, casi como una beso que alcanza a escuchar porque todo es horriblemente silencioso. Dice algo en lo que no va a dejar de pensar por meses, hasta que un día en específico, el que está escrito en su destino, lo descubrirá—sabrá qué significa el mensaje, y volverá a llorar y añorar, a extrañar y suplicarle al cielo.

—Kyungsoo… yo nunca me he ido. 

 

*

 

Ha sido su culpa. Todo el tiempo hubo sido su culpa, medita Kyungsoo cuando está a una semana de su cumpleaños número 17 y hace demasiado frío en su cama. Jongin probablemente está cuidándolo desde la ventana o una esquina de la habitación, pero apuesta más por la ventana y se queda mirando en esa dirección fija, murmurando lo siento, lo siento tanto. 

Jongin nunca lo ha abandonado, nunca lo dejó, es Kyungsoo quien, al ir creciendo y teniendo más responsabilidades, comenzó a volverse casi tan ciego como los adultos. Medita por varias horas, sin poder dormirse ni tener una pizca de sueño—medita sobre la vida, sobre el propósito que tiene para él y se da cuenta, muy rápidamente, que sin Jongin en ese mundo, no tiene realmente mucho sentido seguir amarrado a la tierra. 

Acepta su resolución con inesperada felicidad, con tanta dicha que cualquiera habría sentido un escalofrío enorme si se hubiese enterado de la razón de la hermosa y brillante sonrisa en los labios de Kyungsoo. 

Se pone un abrigo sobre su pijama y unas zapatillas, pisándolas en la parte de atrás. Camina apurado hasta su escuela, la cual es grande y lo suficientemente alta, sin demorarse más de 18 minutos en pasar por la parte trasera, donde la reja se puede levantar por una orilla para dejar pasar su cuerpo delgado, rasguñándose la espalda en el paso. Encontrar cómo entrar a la escuela misma es un poco más difícil, pero lo logra a través de una ventana sin seguro y agradece que como es día domingo, no hay absolutamente nadie allí a esas horas. Sube hasta la azotea sin mayor problema, tarareando bajo su aliento algún ritmo que le gustó en el club de música, y al ver la luna grande y brillante sobre él sonríe, sacando de debajo de su ropa el collar que lleva con su querida piedrecilla, el cual nunca se ha sacado, admirando su resplandecer bajo la luz de su madre. Saliendo de sus zapatillas, camina hasta la orilla y no mira hacia abajo, solo hacia el cielo, suspirando profundamente, temblando de frío y algo más, un poco de nerviosismo. Pero lo ha decidido. En cualquier momento ha de pasar.

Y sucede cuando está apoyando sus manos firmemente en la única parte de la terraza que tiene la baranda baja.

—No lo hagas.

Puede ver a su criatura celestial flotando en el vacío frente a él, de manera etérea bajo la luz lunar, el movimiento de sus alas extendidas en su máximo largo maravillándolo de una manera incomprensible incluso para él, porque son enormes, mucho más de lo que parecían. Se ven tan magníficas de esa forma, siendo utilizadas en una danza repetitiva y lenta que el único sonido que producen es como el de una caricia tierna en el aire. 

—Sabía que te podría ver ahora —admite Kyungsoo, sonriéndole y pasando sus piernas para el otro lado de la baranda. 

—No, Kyungsoo-

—Tú me vas a llevar, ¿cierto? Me lo dijiste. Lo prometiste, ¿lo recuerdas?  
Jongin se queda en silencio, pero el chico se da cuenta que no es ese silencio que le solía dar con propósito, sino que en este, simplemente no sabe qué decir, qué responder.

Kyungsoo no puede dejar de ver cómo las alas parecieran tener un tinte azulado oscuro reflejado en ellas. No se fija en la desesperación sutil que hay en las facciones de Jongin.

—¿Me puedes responder una sola pregunta?—pide Kyungsoo, soltándose de la baranda y quedando parado en el bordillo del edificio, a un paso de la muerte. Jongin atrapa sus ojos y el chico sabe que es libre de preguntar lo que sea. El otro le responderá. —¿Por qué tus alas son oscuras?

—Porque yo ya no era puro cuando me mataron… fui estuprado, pero a pesar de mi edad, seguía siendo un niño en mi cabeza.

Y Kyungsoo entiende, porque Jongin ya le había contado algo de su pasado anteriormente. En vez de insistir en ello, escoge otra cosa que decir.

—Eres un ángel tan hermoso, Jongin.

—No. No soy un ángel—niega la criatura con su voz que le brinda tanto sosiego desde siempre, y se pregunta, ¿cómo puede una voz así de divina no pertenecer al cielo? —Soy una reencarnación, podría ser hasta un demonio, que ayuda a recolectar las almas de las personas que no supieron apreciar el regalo de la dicha que es el estar vivo. 

Personas que se suicidan; lo ve y escucha claro, entrelíneas, es lo que le está queriendo decir. Jongin va a buscar a quienes acaban con su propia vida, tal y como lo hizo su madre. Por eso estaba allí esa noche. Por eso debe estar aquí, ahora.

—Para mí no eres un demonio. —Estira su brazo, queriendo tocar, llegar a él, de alguna forma. —Para mí siempre fuiste un ángel triste. 

Y Kyungsoo está dando un paso hacia adelante, hacia la nada, hacia un adiós que no quiere llegar porque Jongin toma su brazo y en un movimiento que apenas logra comprender, se halla en los brazos del hombre alado, sujetado sólidamente por la cintura. Sus labios se curvan hacia arriba cuando apoya su cabeza en el pecho frente a él, saciando tantos de sus dolores con tan solo ese movimiento. Lo está tocando de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no quieres dejarme ir? No soy feliz aquí —susurra con tranquilidad, subiendo sus brazos para pasarlos alrededor de su cuello, y piensa que es agradable poder volar por unos segundos. —No soy feliz sin ti…

—No va a pasar lo que piensas, mi pequeño —escucha dicho contra su oído, como los secretos de medianoche y las historias para dormir. —Si te suicidas, las consecuencias en tu próxima vida van a ser tristes por mucho tiempo.

Pero Kyungsoo piensa, entonces, que sí hay formas de quedarse con Jongin. No está seguro de si pueda resultar la teoría que de pronto cobra más y más sentido en su cabeza; si alguien lo mata, entonces podría volver a reencarnar—no sería tan solo ser llevado a donde le correspondería si él decide acabar con su vida. Sin embargo falta poco para que cumpla diecisiete, ¿es eso considerado ser aún un niño? Su mente se ha contaminado y ha crecido en algunos aspectos, es verdad, pero ahora está viendo a Jongin, lo está sintiendo, está flotando en el aire en sus brazos. Quiere decir que aún hay algo de inocencia en él, algo del niño que nunca dejó de creer en la criatura celestial que solía visitarlo nocturnamente. Sabe que Jongin es real. ¿Podría ser su fe en aquel ángel lo suficiente para asegurar que el niño dentro de sí aún está vivo? 

Solo hay que probar. No podría perder más de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

—Entonces… 

Mátame. 

Pide, mirándolo a los ojos, pero sin decirlo en voz alta, tan solo modulando con su boca, transmitiendo por sus pupilas y acariciando su nuca con amor, con anhelo, suplicándole. 

Mátame, Jongin.

Y el otro lo sabe, entiende por qué es que le está pidiendo eso. Hay comprensión, pero también pánico, congoja, aflicción e inseguridad. Un soy capaz de hacerlo por ti pero también acompañado de un nunca sería capaz de hacerte algo así escrito en sus ojos. 

—Por favor —musita, pasando sus manos por los costados de su rostro para reconfortarlo, sonriéndole tiernamente, haciéndole entender que no hay nada más que desee en ese momento que el ser liberado de ese mundo por sus propias manos más que por acción de sí mismo. Jongin le dijo, una vez, que es incapaz de hacerle daño; pero esto no es un daño, esto es él, la persona que ama, pidiéndole el favor, literalmente, más grande de su vida.

—Kyungsoo… no sé si-

—No, no lo digas. No importa si no sucede. Si resulta mal, al menos tú me llevarás a donde pertenezca, ¿no es así? —Y Kyungsoo podría llorar de alegría al ver el asentimiento mudo de Jongin y decidiendo besar sus labios por última vez en esa vida. 

Es agridulce, acompañado de la esperanza más grande que ha tenido nunca, acumulación de su deseo de cumpleaños junto con el pequeño rezar de todas las noches de poder disfrutar de Jongin por siempre.

—Gracias, mi hermoso ángel sombrío.

 

*

 

Jongin recuesta a Kyungsoo con cuidado en su cama esa noche, después de haberle permitido volar con él por unos momentos más de los necesarios, sujetándolo bien y alargando el momento, eternizando la sonrisa de Kyungsoo en el cielo estrellado y sus ojos que ven todo desde una perspectiva nueva, desde el cielo, curioso y mesmerizado como un niño muy pequeño descubriendo un mundo totalmente desconocido. Es con esa sensación en el aura del humano cuando Jongin posa sus palmas grandes y frías sobre su cuello delgado, tan delicado, luego de un beso en su frente, de buenas noches. Es con ese brillo en los grandes ojos del chico que comienza a poner presión en sus dedos, mientras el dolor perfora por su pecho al estar quitándole la vida a la única pequeña criatura que llegó a amar durante esa segunda vida. Y le sorprende la sonrisa de Kyungsoo, cada vez más débil, cuando las lágrimas del ángel comienzan a caer sobre el rostro del humano, bañándolo de ellas, mientras cierra sus párpados de a poco, como si estuviese a punto de dormirse un una noche cualquiera. 

Jongin recuerda la primera vez que hizo dormir a Kyungsoo, porque lo está viendo, justo frente a él, a ese chico de casi diez años menos, con su pureza y serenidad tan claras al comenzar a caer en su paraíso de los sueños. El cuerpo del chico da espasmos, su piel cambia a un color fuerte y vibrante, luego frío y enfermo—y sus deliciosos labios de fresa conservan un pequeño desvío hacia arriba, como si se hubiese dormido con un feliz y agradable recuerdo.

Pero sabe muy bien que Kyungsoo no está dormido a pesar de su apariencia, porque su pecho ya no se mueve y su cuerpo se hace tan frío como el suyo. Y Jongin llora abrazado al más pequeño, acariciando su cabello, diciéndole a la nada que todo estará bien cuando en realidad no hay nada más que incertidumbre… porque el alma de Kyungsoo aún no se siente en ningún lugar cerca.

 

*

 

Al abrir los ojos, ve la luna más cerca de lo que está acostumbrado. De inmediato hay una especie de saber en su corazón, una misión. Pasan unos segundos en los que intenta comprender del todo el mensaje que pareciera haber nacido desde él, y es como si cientos de secretos hubiesen sido revelados en sus oídos en algún momento que no recuerda—tan solo están ahí, ese saber y una apacibilidad que parece irreal. Se siente como si colgase del cielo y es solo entonces que nota el mover leve de su espalda, el sonido delicado de la caricia con el viento. Se desplaza entre las nubes, nunca antes habiendo experimentado tal libertad. Va en una dirección con la que está familiarizado, aunque todavía le es nuboso el saber de dónde ha venido. Ve una casa pequeña y roja, y una habitación nostálgica a un lado con una ventana abierta de par en par.

Kyungsoo desciende y se apoya en el marco de esta, sentándose y observando a la hermosa criatura de adentro mirando hacia un cuerpo, pero que cuando nota la luz natural del satélite lunar siendo obstaculizada, dirige su mirada hacia él y le sonríe de una manera en que le deja sin respiración. Siente el deseo de llamar su nombre, lo sabe, está grabado en su lengua y lo dice: Jongin. 

Kyungsoo recuerda a Jongin. Lo rememora, completamente—y cuando intenta entrar comenzando a llorar de felicidad, nota que algo dificulta su entrada a la habitación. 

Mirando hacia atrás, con ojos cándidos como los de un niño, ve unas hermosas y grandes alas negras atadas a su espalda.

 

«Te habrás enamorado eternamente de esa criatura que, sin metáforas entre líneas ni promesas vacías, pieza a pieza, fue capaz de bajar la luna por ti.»

**Author's Note:**

> yuyusoo | 2016


End file.
